


Competition

by ShadowSpires



Series: Clone Day Prompts 2016 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Prompt from @wwhirlybird "Cody/Rex just being Gay while in a battle, like Bantering and Flirting while their troops look on in ’??? Why.???’"





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Getting old stuff up, from the Clone Appreciation Day 2016

When Captain Rex took an unnecessarily showy shot at a droid commando, managing to knock it backwards into the engine of a tank which then spun out of control and took out another tank and an entire platoon worth of Rollies, Torrent Company rolled their eyes and groaned. It wasn’t the sheer amount of mass chaos and destruction their Captain was capable of that inspired it.

It was the kiss he threw Commander Cody across half their line as the dust was settling.

Oh. It was gonna be one of *those* battles.

When Cody commandeered one of the turret-canons and with one blast shot down an entire transport ship at the exact right moment for it to crash land on top of another, and destroy both of them in a fireball that engulfed half the enemy lines in chaos, Obi-Wan shot his Commander a tolerantly amused look. As Cody stepped back off the canon, cool as could be, and bowed in the direction of Torrent Company, Obi-Wan leaned in to shout in his ear over the roar of the battle.

“A little mild, don’t you think?” His General’s tone was provoking, and if he hadn’t been a Jedi Cody would have called it gleeful. Only the Council and, somehow, General Skywalker, seemed to have retained the impression that Obi-Wan was any less fond of mass chaos and explosions than any demolitions expert.

“Jealous, sir?” Cody asked, knowing he would read the wicked smile under his bucket. Obi-Wan laughed and clapped Cody on the shoulder.

“Leave a few for the rest of us, will you Commander?” Kenobi said, waving the right flank to move in and take advantage of the wanton destruction two of his best had already wreaked on the battle.

“No promises, sir.” Cody said absently, eyeing the droid lines. “Whoever takes out the most droids with one shot gets to top tonight.”

He kept most of his laughter internal as his General choked on a laugh of his own beside him.

“Things I never needed to know about your and Rex’s relationship, Cody.” Kenobi scolded mildly, sounding too amused to mean it.

Cody just smiled, waiting for Rex’s rebuttal shot, and eyeing the cluster of five transport ships that had just landed. And the unstable cliff they were on, that he could see from his position and Rex couldn’t.

He was gonna win this. He had _plans_ for his lover tonight.


End file.
